warframefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Update 10
__NOEDITSECTION__ centre|700px 's from switch teleporting into Vaults. Look trigger added for join in progress check. *Fix for loss of UI functionality when adjusting sliders in settings screen. *Fix for a crash if you had [[:Category:Melee|Dual Axes] charged and then tried to do a ground attack on a downed enemy. *Fix for several NPC path following issues. Npcs slow down if they need to turn to reach a bridge - helps stop running in circles. Fixed trace to next path point. Fixed updating path if fall off nav ledge onto nav below. Fixed repath after teleport. *Fix path strings showing up in the PC settings menu. *Fix for Conclave ammo pickups. *Fix for players circumventing the Vault design by jumping out of a mission, crafting the required key, then returning to the original mission. *Fix for drop down from opening up when pressing escape on initial load of the game. *Fix for Pressing K in chat after returning from a mission opens the Mission Results window. *Fixing issue where you couldn't get up a pipe by wall running. *Fix for Boar Prime energy colour not being tintable. *Fix for not being able to rush Dojo Decorations with Platinum. *Fix for bow not playing firing animations. *Fix for Grineer Galleon map clipping. *Fix for crash with high paced clicking on popups (Market, etc.). *Fix for nightmare assassinate missions giving only the nightmare reward, and not the boss reward. *Fix Suvival Vault missions not giving out a reward from the Vault loot pool. *Fix for Flux Rifle and Ignis not being able to damage reactor cores or Orokin death orbs. *The above fix also fixes not being able to pop 's venom orbs with Flux Rifle and Ignis. *Fix for Miter blades firing on wrong axis. }} Le premier Nécromancien à rejoindre les Tennos. Nerkos utilise ses pouvoirs des ténèbres pour manipuler ses ennemis morts ou vivants. Trouvez le dès aujourd’hui en exterminant le nouveau Golem dans les épaves Orokin, ou via le Marché ! Mag Prime Mag Prime rejoint les rangs d’Excalibur Prime et Frost Prime comme nouveau Tenno d’élite. Trouvez la dans le Néant dès aujourd’hui ! Les missions de Survie font leur retour ! Les missions de Survie sont là pour de bon et peuvent être jouée en choisissant “Mission de Survie” dans la carte céleste. Le week-end de survie a apporté à notre équipe le retour nécessaire afin de peaufiner la jouabilité et la difficulté des missions de Survie. Et elles sont maintenant parées pour vos Warframes. Les missions de survie prennent place dans des niveaux générés aléatoirement permettant une plus grande variété de mission, de difficulté et de re-jouabilité. Les missions de Survie seront plus difficiles au fur et à mesure que vous progresserez à travers le système solaire. Attendez-vous à affronter des ennemis d’un niveau plus faible si vous êtes proche du soleil et d’un niveau plus difficile sur les planètes plus lointaine. Les ennemis que vous rencontrerez sont prêts à en découdre avec les Tennos les plus valeureux -- plus vous jouez, plus ardu deviens l’enjeu. Des tableaux de score hebdomadaire font leur apparition pour toutes les Missions de Survie de la carte céleste ! Toutes les clés du néant Raid ont été remplacés par des clés de mission de Survie. *Les Conclaves Les duels ne seront plus limités aux clans ! Une ancienne tradition Tenno a refait surface : LES CONCLAVES ont commencé à apparaître partout sur la carte céleste. Les Tennos s’y rencontrent en secret dans des combats pour l’honneur. Des Conclaves 1vs1 et 2vs2 ont été ajoutés à travers toute la carte céleste. Familiarisez-vous avec le nouveau système de point afin de combattre des ennemis valeureux. *Nouvel environnement : Vaisseau Abandonné Orokin Que s’est-il passé aux vaisseaux Orokin qui ne sont pas parvenus à se cacher dans le Néant ? Recherchez dans le système solaire pour localiser des composants à fabriquer dans des conteneurs bien précis afin de localiser la mystérieuse Épave Orokin, d’anciens vaisseaux abandonnés et à la dérive, reliques du temps révolu de l’âge Orokin. *Nouvelle sentinelle Découvrez “Carrier”, une sentinelle qui ramasse le butin pour vous ! *Nouveau Boss : Le Golem Infesté Dans les profondeurs des Épaves Orokin se cache le Golem. Identifiez sa position exacte dans les Épaves. *Extension de niveau : Colonie Grineer Plus d’extensions ont été ajoutés à la Colonie Grineer sur Phobos ! *Nouvelles Armes L’Ether Scythe est maintenant disponible sur le marché pour les Tennos, ET ÉGALEMENT de nouvelles armes Prime : le Boar Prime et le Dakka Prime sont prêtes a être découvertes ! *Nouvelle Recherche de Clan Les armes infestées primaire, secondaire et au corps à corps sont maintenant disponibles dans les recherches de Clan ! Retrouvez les nouveaux composants dans les Épaves. *Nouveaux Mods ! Mod Second Souffle (Corps à corps) - Les tués au corps à corps restaure l’endurance Mod Touche Finale (Corps à corps) - Augmente les dégâts sur les ennemis assommés Mod Berserk (Corps à corps) - Porter un coup critique augmente temporairement la cadence de tir Mod Tourbillon (Glaive) - Augmente la vitesse de vol Mod Envoi puissant (Glaive) - ponction (Spécialement pour les fans de Dark Sector) Mod Rebond (Glaive) - augmente le nombre de rebond avant de revenir Mod Retour Rapide (Glaive) - diminue le nombre de rebond avant de revenir Mod Pièce de rechange (Sentinelle) - probabilité de faire apparaître une ressource rare lors de la mort de la sentinelle Mod Allumage (Sentinelle) - plus longtemps la sentinelle tire, plus ses attaques infligeront des dégâts Mod Réflexe de Défense (Warframe) - augmente les chances que votre Warframe esquive des dégâts Mod Parade (Warframe) - bloquer un ennemi au corps à corps lui infligera un coup en retour, la fusion augmente % de chance Mod Réflection (Warframe) - bloquer un ennemi au corps à corps renverra % de dégâts à l’attaquant Mod Flux de Bouclier (Warframe) - après toute l’utilisation de la barre d’endurance, le bouclier sera utilisé comme seconde barre d’endurance Mod Provocation (Warframe) - augmente les dégâts de % une fois le joueur à terre. Mod Intrus (Warframe) - augmente la limite de temps pour déverrouiller une console de sécurité Mod Stabilisateur (Primaire) - diminue le recul du fusil Mod Chut (Primaire) - réduit le bruit des fusils, diminue la mise à découvert Mod Mains Stables (Secondaire) - réduit le recul du pistolet Mod Suppression (Secondaire) - réduit le bruit des pistolets, diminue la mise à découvert Mod Étui Rapide (Aura) - augmente la vitesse de changement d’arme pour toute l'équipe *Nouvelles options de personnalisation : Vous avez envie d’une écharpe, Tenno ? Vous trouverez les dernières personnalisations pour votre Waframe dans le Marché ! *Mise à jour / décorations pour le Dojo de votre Clan : Élégants Jardins Zen}} Catégorie:Update Catégorie:Update 10